Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Theboy1001
Theboy1001 I think that I have many helpful contributions to this Wiki. I have edited many pages and written lots of articles, ensuring that they are factually and grammatically correct. I have also interacted a lot with the community and feel that I am not disliked by anyone. I have 100 edits now which, for a Wiki of this size, is a decent amount. I think I have shown my dedication and commitment to this Wiki through the edits I have made. I will be trustworthy with the powers I will be given; I have not made any vandalism or any other kind of bad comment. Furthermore, on other Wikis, I have never abused any power given to me. Theboy1001 20:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I, Theboy1001, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realize that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, Theboy1001 20:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC). Questions for the nominee 1. What administrative work do you intend to take part in? Anything that needs to be done, really. When something needs to be done, I will do what I can to help. 2. What are your best contributions to the MechScape Wiki, and why? Most of the articles I have edited, including: Forum Moderator, Hacking and Rules of Conduct. I have edited many stubs to give them a lot more information. 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? I have not really had any problems with edit conflicts. If I do in the future, I will calmly take it to the talk page of the Wiki. If it cannot be sorted out, I will look for some sort of consensus about what should be on the page. Additional questions (asked by the community if necessary) Discussion Friendly oppsed - U doing a good Right but We need to check if you are good admin . 20:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Active requests neutral As u have just started editing on the mecscape wiki i am going neutral. However if you wait tell mechscape comes out for a month or so and you have done well just as you are now you will get my vote.--godpower49 12:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Friendly opposing for now - You are a great editor, you have made many contributions, however it's only been 2 days, and at the moment we don't need anymore administrators. You don't need adminship, you are a writer, writers only edit the main pages, and writers do not need sysop powers to be aided whilst editing them. You haven't made any important backend edits and I assume you have no interest to, and those are areas that sysops need powers. But if you do keep up the good work, improve some more if you can, when the Great Rush comes in, I will consider sysopping you then. 17:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :You can't sysop, you can only offer an Oppose or Support. 18:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose- No offence but if you got sysop i could probably get sysop and that would just be stupid lol 18:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) (mind you i wouldnt trust myself as sysop) Comment - As we only have 1 active Admin, I feel that we need some more and that I am up to the job. Theboy1001 19:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Not Yet - Just keep doing what your doing; that is, making good edits and staying active. If you're still here after MS comes out and the flood of information crashes down on us, I'm sure you'll at least be considered. 22:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support As we have just lost dragongnexus i think we need what we can get even if you have just come to the mechscape wiki i see you as trustworthy.I see good things coming in the future from you.--godpower49 17:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Closed - There is no consensus for Theboy1001 to obtain sysop tools. 04:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC)